villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Archangel (X-Men Movies)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Archangel from the X-Men film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Archangel. Warren Worthington III, otherwise known as Angel or Archangel, is a supporting character of the 2006 film and a supporting antagonist in the 2016 film, . He was originally a member of the X-Men in the original timeline of the X-Men movies and appears as a villain in the revised timeline. In the original timeline, he was portrayed by while in the revised timeline, he was portrayed by . Biography ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Warren first appears in X-Men: The Last Stand as one of the supporting characters and protagonists of the original X-Men trilogy. He first appears in his home where his father notices his wings while he's in the bathroom and enters while Warren is trying to cut off his wings to hide his mutation. As a young man in his early twenties, his rich and industrialist father was concerned for his son and had been motivated by his mutation to try to find a "cure" for it. While originally open to the idea and was to be the first test subject, he decided to escape and saught refuge in the X-Mansion. Angel would eventually join the X-Men and eventually would join them in combat as Magneto lead his Brotherhood of Mutants to attack Alcatraz Island where his father was captured by Psylocke, Arclight, and Quill. They had him thrown off a roof but Angel was there right on time and was able to save his father moments before hitting the ground. He was then flying around the Golden Gate Bridge as it was fixed and waved to a little boy who waved to him. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' According to the website 25 Moments, Angel had participated in a 2011 march where mutants protested against the race for a mutant cure by Trask Industries, the Yashida Corporation, and other multinational pharmaceutical corporations. The Occupy Wall Street Movement had marched on the X-Mansion to Zuccoti Park. Sentinels had attacked the protestors with violence and Angel was one of the mutants who were killed. ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' In the revised timeline, Angel is British instead (implying that his family has British roots but moved to the United States in the original timeline) where he's been born decades earlier and has also been disowned by his wealthy family for his mutation. As a result, he's been reduced to brawling in underground fights though, it's unknown how he got involved in these arenas. In the year 1983, Angel appears in an underground fight club in Berlin, Germany where he's managed to defeat the Blob and now has to face off against his newest opponent, the young German mutant, Nightcrawler. He first has the upper hand but is eventually defeated by him after Mystique intervienes and ruins the Night Club and saves Nightcrawler while elaving Angel with damaged wings causing him to go back to his home and get drunk out of rage. During his drunken rage, he's introduced by Apocalypse where he's assembling his four horsemen. At first, Angel throw his empty beer bottles at him but is eventually convinced into joining him and gets new powers and becomes the mutant known as Archangel. he appears again later where Apocalypse and his horsemen abduct Professor X to use him as a new host body for Apocalypse and appears again in Ciaro, Egpyt where his master began to destroy and reform both the city and the world into his new image. Archangel appears in the pyramid where he must defend the city as the X-Men arrive to rescue Charles and stop Apocalypse and first attacks the X-Men when they first arrive but then goes into the pyramid where Nightcrawler sneaks into the building to find Professor X and rescue him. he then fights Nightcrawler but is then pushed back and appears again alongside Psylocke in the X-Men jet but the jet is brought down and all of the X-Men are teleported out and Psylocke jumps out with Archangel left alone in the jet and it then crashes. His body is left in the ruins with his face covered in blood with Apocalypse calling him "useless". External links * . * . * . Navigation Category:X-Men Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Marvel Villains Category:Mutants Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Fanatics Category:Pawns Category:Supremacists Category:Protagonists Category:Dark Knights Category:Terrorists Category:Dark Priests Category:Humanoid Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbingers Category:Male Category:Military Category:Genocidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deceased Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Oppressors